Ramsay Snow
Ramsay Snow is the bastard son of Roose Bolton. His voice and likeness is provided by Iwan Rheon. Character Ramsay is a cold-blooded sadist who enjoys the torture of captives and other helpless victims. He also has a severe inferiority complex and hates to be reminded of his position as a bastard. Game Of Thrones: A Telltale Game Series "Iron From Ice" After the events of the Red Wedding, Ramsay is sent to Ironrath to ensure the loyalty of House Forrester to the new Warden of the North, Roose Bolton. With that, the Boltons also hope to get a steady supply of Ironwood from House Forrester. He is first seen by Gared Tuttle on the Kingsroad when the latter is on his way to the Wall. He tortures a man bound to a cross by flaying him. After the prisoner is dead, Gared is almost detected by Ramsay and his men, and gets the choice to either run or stay still. If he runs, the scene cuts to black before you can see the outcome of the choice. If you choose to stay still, Ramsay will decide that they have wasted enough time already, and the garrison moves on. Gared then inspects the flayed man, revealing the gruesome corpse of Ramsay's victim Ramsay's arrival at Ironrath is one of the main themes in the first Episode, Iron From Ice. During the Episode, the player , has to devise a plan on how to deal with Ramsay's arrival. Mira is given the choice to ask Margaery Tyrell for the crown's assistance. This plan, however, fails either way as King Joffrey isn't willing to support any Houses that fought alongside the Starks. At Ironrath, Ethan Forrester has to name a Sentinel. This choice will have a minor effect the way Ramsay is welcomed. You can either be hostile towards him and keep him outside the gates for a while or meet him in the Great Hall to show respect Ramsay arrives with Lord Whitehill at Ironrath. No matter what you choose, the player will end up in the Great Hall nonetheless. Ramsay points out how young Ethan is and is generally patronising towards him, referring to him as 'little lord'. He asks Ethan to bend the knee to his father, Roose Bolton, to which the player can accept or refuse. Ramsay tells Ethan that he doesn't care about the Forresters, but that the Boltons are obligated to supply the crown with the Forrester's Ironwood. He decides to give all the Ironwood of the Forresters to the Whitehills. Ethan can talk him out of this plan. Suddenly, Ramsay decides that a garrison of twenty men will be stationed at Ironrath, to quell any potential resistance the Forresters may offer. He then turns his attention to the rest of the Forresters, especially Talia, who he finds pretty. He grabs her hand and declares she will be his ward. Ethan can grab Talia and pull her away or talk Ramsay out of his decision. Either way, Ramsay will walk up to Ethan and stab his knife through Ethan's throat, saying he's far too much trouble. While Ethan is dying of his wound, Ramsay orders Ludd Whitehill to grab Ryon Forrester and take him as a ward instead. He then leaves the Great Hall. "The Lost Lords" Ramsay does not appear in this episode. Killed Victims * Presumed numerous captives and victims * Unnamed flayed man. * Ethan Forrester Relationships Appearances Trivia * Because Ramsay Snow is a character from the show, his status will be 'Alive' for the rest of the game. References